attack
by the ultimate fanegirl332
Summary: you arrive in the glade become good friends with newt then every thing changes throwing you world into turmiol bringing camp halfblood in a a few other people


**Hi fan people this is my first story I hope you like it if you have any ideas for me let me know if enough people like it then I will continue writing it**

I opened my eyes but I didn't see anything. I couldn't remember anything except that my name was rayane (pronounced rain). I knew it was dark. I was so scared I started to run around screaming. I ended up running into a wall and falling unconscious when the box started to move. when I regained consciousness I was staring up at something bright and there were a whole bunch of voices above me.

"she hot!"

"I call dibs!"

"as if she would ever like you!"

"I wonder what age she is."

"everyone back up and let us thru. wait did you say she?"

As every thing came into focus I saw that I was surrounded by boys most of them were staring right at me and that made me nervous. There were two boys crouched right next to the hole I was in. I scrambled behind a few boxes to try to hide myself. one of the two crouching boys jumped down into the hole that I was in.

"don't worry we won't hurt you we just wanna see you he said."I'm newt."

I laughed at that because I was pretty sure that newt was a type of animal but I wasn't sure.

"why did she laugh?"

"how old is she?"

"why is she here?"

"Everyone shush! we don't want to scare her."

I think I started growling because many of the boys started to back away.

"newt get out of there, we don"t know what will happen."

"no I want to know why shes here."

at this point newt was close he reached out to me and I don't know what came over me but I bit him all of a sudden every one was yelling.

"get him out of there!"

"she bit him!"

"I Don't want her you can have her."

"Nobody lays a hand on her until we figure out whats going on."

"whats going on?"

"oh looks like the runners are back."

The kid that was what I thought was their leader looked at newt and some other kid and said

"Tomas, newt does she look familiar to you?"

"maybe."

"I think so it is possible."

all of a sudden we heard a scream coming from a nearby building.

what the bloody ell was that?! i thought

"newt can you show the newbie to a sleeping area and make sure nobody is near her for some reason I think that is a bad idea also get her some dinner."

SO the dude who is newt took me to what I guessed was the kitchen where a grumbling chef feed us some sandwiches.

"so are you gonna tell me who you are?"

at that I just shook my head.

"no. okay I'll be right back."

at that he left the kitchen and a few minutes later he came back with a chubby kid with curly hair.

"chuck make her talk."

"okay did you know that there is creepy things in the maze. and that if you don't talk soon alby is gonna throw you over the cliff…"

"what the bloody ell did you just say?!"

when I talked both newt and chuck fell out of their chairs

"oops." I said in an accent that I guess I had learned to do.

chuck started laughing.

"you have a thicker accent than newts! but in the end you switched to another accent."

"so."

"that is so cool!"

"what do you think newt?"

"its pretty cool. all right, lets get you a matress and get you a spot in the homestead."

"K."

"okay so basically either me or alby will be in to wake you up an hour before wake up if you see any one else in to wake you up just scream the reason why we will be waking you up early is so that you could bath in the river and no one could spy on you."

"k."

"so here is where youll be sleeping. um I'll see you tomorrow."

"k."

on his way out he ran into a wall which I found wierd.

In the morning I woke up to a guy with eyebrows that looked like they were gonna fly off of his face. I knew this wasn't newt and I was pretty sure that he wasnt alby. so I screamed and bite him, apparently the scream was heard across the glade because all the gladders except a few of them came running with newt and alby at the front.

"what happened?"

I didn't want to talk in front of every one so I grabbed a nearby piece of paper and wrote down what I was going to say because I couldn't trust to keep up my fake accent considering how scared I was.

 _I woke up to that creep with the eyebrows in my face. so I screamed and bit him_

I gave the note to newt who read it out loud and there were a few murmmers from the other gladers

"so still not talking hu greenie." alby said

"that's weird she was talking last night." newt replied"I got chuck to make her talk he might have told a lie about you throwing her off the cliff if she didn't talk soon."

 _what that was a lie! I_ thought to myself but the funny thing was I felt the thought leave my mind

All of a sudden newts face was shocked

"hey newt whats wrong?"

"n-n-nothing."

"m-kay. well since nothing seems wrong you shuck faces can all go back to our jobs. shoo."

So every one went back to what ever they were doing before I screamed but newt was still acting weird so I followed him. He ended up in a forest in the back of the clearing. I followed him deeper into the forest until he stopped near a small stream.

"I know your there so why don't you come out and tell me what you did I herd you in my mind why?"

 **I hope you liked my first chapter please let me know whether I should continue or not fire wont burn me the next chapter will be from newts point of veiw (I do not own the maze runner.)**


End file.
